


The Aristocra's Storm

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Chiss Affairs [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Multi, also Formbi is the fashion police, chiss drama, protective dad Thrawn, skeptical Formbi, watch out he will judge you, what else would you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Ever suspicious of Thrawn and the Mitth Clan, Formbi goes to confront him. Formbi then finds out that his problems may not be as straightforward as he thought.





	The Aristocra's Storm

Formbi looked at the stars ahead of him in concentration as his ship came out of hyperspace. He had foregone taking the Chaf Envoy and had opted for a smaller cruiser instead. Everyone would know he was coming if he had taken his flagship. This way he could blend in more easily. Blending in was certainly something the opinionated Aristocra always struggled with anyway. If he was going to do anything, he always believed in doing it all the way. Clothes, might as well stand out, wear something flashy. Romance? You might as well be alone if you don't throw you whole being into it. Politics, if he was not using his position to better his family's position, then what was the point of that either? He knew a lot of people rolled their eyes at the mere mention of his name, but frankly he did not give a damn, or at least that is what he told himself.

He halted the ship and fiddled with his com system. Now he would find out if he had been stealthy enough. He smiled with satisfaction at the sight of the rounded purple gemstone ring on his hand as he maneuvered the dials. Avela had given it to him shortly before he had left for this voyage. His fiancee knew his taste well. The purple stone contrasted nicely with his yellow tunic. He had felt a rush of pride when he had looked at his reflection that morning. His short black hair was combed neatly into place, and he had paired his tunic with white trousers and long brown boots. A belt that matched the boots cinched his narrow waist into place and emphasized his wide shoulders.

Everyone could say a lot of things about him, but they certainly could not say that he did not take care of his appearance. He could still compete with men half his age in the looks department. He had a strict daily regimen to ensure that his bright blue skin retained it's youthful glow. He spent more time in the refresher than his future wife. However, the look of desire she would give him when he walked into the dining room freshly ready to attend a meeting or a gala made all the effort worth it. At least he had her. She was easily the most beautiful woman in all of Chiss space if not the galaxy. Let the rest of them say what they want. One day they would be sorry that they ever crossed him. The Chaf clan was always right, and that would be all too obvious very soon.

Formbi jolted suddenly as a light on his dashboard blinked. Someone was calling him? Out here? Perhaps it was a mistake. He nervously keyed them in.

"Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano," said a man's voice on the other end. "So nice to see you."

"H-how?" Formbi was baffled.

"Who else would sneak up on me in this part of space?" the man replied.

Formbi's lips twisted in distaste. "Well, I wouldn't put it past your brother."

"Yes," said the man. "But he would actually manage to hide rather than flying directly in my path."

Formbi frowned. Had his calculations been that wrong? It was more likely that the other man had detected his ship and changed his trajectory.

"Not that it matters now," said Formbi. "Just what are you even doing here?"

"I could pose the same question to you," the man coolly replied.

"I belong here!" Formbi snarled. "This quadrant is under Chaf jurisdiction. I would like to know what kind of meddling you up to now!"

"Meddling, you call it?" The voice lilted in a subtly mocking tone.

"Yes," said Formbi with growing fury. "It is meddling. Clan Mitth is just a bunch of hypocrites. All of you! Pretending to be bleeding hearts worried about the greater good, but in reality you sneak around and interfere with everyone's business interests for your own benefit only!"

"Is that what you think, Aristocra?" said the voice, dripping with mockery. "I am wounded."

"It doesn't matter what I think," said the Aristocra. "It's true. Thane bragging about every good deed so people will praise him. Thrass harping on about unemployment and then proposing strategies that will help Copero, but destroy Sarvchi's industries. You skulking around doing who knows what and leading pirates directly into my trade routes. I have had it with all of you!"

"Is that what you think I am doing?" The man asked.

"I don't know what the hell you are doing, but you are going to give me an explanation," said Formbi.

"With all due respect, Aristocra," said the voice. "Now is not the time or the place."

"You better believe it is," said Formbi. "I have documents that could make Thrass and Thane's squeaky clean records a bit more problematic. I have been collecting evidence for a while, but I will use it when I have to."

"Come aboard," said the voice. "Let's have a chat."

"Like I am stupid enough to do that," said Formbi. "You could murder me and nobody would ever know what happened."

"I can assure you that I would never harm an Aristocra," said the man.

Formbi scoffed. "Your assurance means nothing to me. All of your past actions have told me of your contempt of the way things are done. You have no value for our society and threaten its foundations with your every action."

"You are upset that more aliens have come into the Ascendancy?" said the man.

"You know well enough that my constituency is the most diverse in the Ascendancy," said Formbi. "I could not care less about species as long as our way of doing things is respected."

The man chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Formbi clenched his fist.

"Your dedication to maintaining tradition may in fact lead to the downfall of the society you claim to care so much about," said the man.

Formbi rolled his eyes. "So we are back to this argument again. You've already gotten your way. I am just trying to minimize the damage. Though you don't make it easy."

"And what do you mean by that Aristocra?" asked the man.

"Don't think I don't notice that every time I publicly draw attention to Clan Mitth's shortcomings, an unpleasant holo gets released. Luckily, I am willing to be haunted by the misbehavior of my twenty-something-self rather than be silenced."

There was a pause.

"I am afraid that I am not behind this," said the voice. "Would you like my assistance in finding the blackmailer?"

"Oh please," said Formbi. "If it's not you, then it is another member of your family."

"I doubt it," said the man.

"Well, I don't," said Formbi. "But I have dug enough on all of you to get my just desserts if need be. It would be a shame if a certain young man could not complete his studies due his father and uncle being entrenched in a political scandal."

"That will not be necessary, Aristocra," said the voice sharply. "Now I insist that you come speak to me."

"I believe I will be taking my leave now," said Formbi.

"I think not," said the voice.

Formbi felt the jolt of his ship being pulled in by a tractor beam. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest along with a wave of panic and then regret that he had come out here alone. Was he going to die? Would he ever see Avela again?

When he was pulled aboard the larger cruiser, the man was already waiting for him when the airlock sealed. Formbi studied him curiously. He looked slightly older but not that different. The biggest change was seeing the man dressed in head-to-toe white rather than black, and that his hair was short rather than keeping it longer than his shoulders, like both he and his brother used to.

"Do I look very different, Aristocra?" he asked.

Formbi smiled slightly. "Not very, Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

"You seem much more content than I remember you," said Thrawn. "Are you married?"

"Engaged," said Formbi, uncomfortable with how well the other man could read him.

Formbi stepped towards him. The man had come to greet him alone. Thrawn looked at him up and down.

"And every inch of you just reeks of the desire to be respected and liked," said Thrawn. "Those holos must be tearing you apart, even if you pretend otherwise."

"So you are behind them," said Formbi, angrily.

"No," said Thrawn. "But whoever is knows how to upset you."

"You don't know everything," Formbi snarled.

"I know that you have the reputation of being a philandering party animal when really you have grown out of that and have become a monogamous philanthropist," said Thrawn. "You are good at your duties and take your position seriously. It must obviously wound you to be made a figure of mockery."

Formbi remained silent.

"Come with me to my office," said Thrawn.

"As if I have a choice," said Formbi with a glare.

* * *

Formbi scolded himself for walking into this obvious trap as he settled into the chair across from Thrawn's desk.

"Let me be frank, Aristocra," said Thrawn. "Things will go more smoothly if we work together."

Formbi laughed. "And why would I ever trust you out of all people?"

"Because you know that I'm right," said Thrawn.

"Oh please," said Formbi. "You know I disagree with nearly everything that comes out of your mouth."

"The Ascendancy must be protected," said Thrawn. "Do you disagree with that?"

"Of course not," said Formbi. "But you have been doing the opposite. Do you realize how much sleep I have lost over all of the pirates you have been pushing towards Chiss space?"

"Again, not my doing," said Thrawn. "The Empire is at war, and many undesireables are fleeing to wild space to avoid getting caught up in the conflict."

"Wild space?" said Formbi. "You talk about us like you are one of them."

"It hardly matters," said Thrawn. "The point is that you can help stop the pirates."

"How?" said Formbi.

"You have the largest private fleet out of all the Aristocra," said Thrawn.

"They are mostly trade ships," said Formbi. "I have only a small amount of security vessels."

"And if you were to arm your other vessels?" said Thrawn.

"Are you suggesting I act outside of the military?" said Formbi.

"You said yourself that you are permitted security vessels," said Thrawn.

"Yes, to protect the trade ships, not as an entire fleet," said Formbi.

"And how would anyone be the wiser?" said Thrawn.

"It is simply not done in that manner!" said Formbi. "And I do not have the resources to properly arm that many vessels."

"Clan Mitth does," said Thrawn.

"Oh I see now," said Formbi. "You are trying to trick me into risking my own ships in whatever scheme you are caught up in."

"This scheme would be for our mutual benefit," said Thrawn. "Chiss space will be safer for trade and civilian travel, and I will be rid of elements who have been a pain in my side."

"I don't trust you one bit," said Formbi. "And if it goes wrong you will put all the blame on me."

"What would it take to earn your trust?" said Thrawn. "Shall I find your blackmailer?"

"I know it's you," said Formbi.

"I bet I can figure it out in ten minutes," said Thrawn. "There can only be a few people who had access to those holos."

Formbi crossed his arms. "Be my guest. But you better have some good evidence."

Thrawn began typing on his holopad and Formbi looked at him curiously. Was the man bluffing or was he telling the truth?

"When was the last holo sent?" asked Thrawn.

Formbi sighed heavily. "About two weeks ago. It was sent to my fiancee's holopad from an unknown sender."

"To your fiancee?" asked Thrawn as he continued typing.

"It was a holo of myself and another man having sex," said Formbi. "Luckily, I have been honest with her about my past, so the only result was that she became worried about me being blackmailed. In most cases, I have had to do more damage control."

"Hmm," said Thrawn. "And do you know what might have triggered the blackmailer in this instance?"

"Well, I have gotten into several disagreements with both Thrass and Thane recently," said Formbi with irritation. "So take your pick."

Thrawn set the holopad down and looked directly at Formbi.

"Are you familiar with the tactic of divide and conquer?" asked Thrawn. "A weaker enemy can defeat a strong opponent by breaking them into weaker pieces."

"I am aware," said Formbi. "I am a politician after all."

"Really?" said Thrawn. "Are you aware enough to realize when you are playing right into an enemy's trap?"

Formbi frowned. "Just what are you getting at here?"

"That the poor relations between House Mitth and House Chaf would be the easiest fault line to crack for someone seeking the downfall of our government," said Thrawn.

"This is merely a personal dispute," said Formbi. "I don't see how you could make it into anything else. I know you still have a grudge against me for testifying against you years ago."

"Am I holding a grudge against you?" Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," said Formbi, with less certainty in his voice. "Your brother certainly is at least. He brought it up again just a few weeks ago."

"But I am not my brother am I?" said Thrawn. "And due to that hearing, I gained some valuable knowledge about you."

"Knowledge?" Formbi questioned.

"You were the only one on the panel who couldn't be bribed into lying," said Thrawn. "It is always useful to know the moral compass of potential allies. Despite your reputation, you are probably the least corrupt of the four Aristocra, though that is sometimes to your detriment."

"Allies?" said Formbi. "Did I hear that right? Do you really expect me to fall for this flattery?"

Thrawn picked up the holopad again. "I've found your blackmailer. Or at least the person sending the holos."

Thrawn handed the holopad to Formbi. He looked at the name and his mouth opened in shock.

"I take it you know this person?" said Thrawn.

"I used to gamble with him all the time," said Formbi. "But it doesn't make any sense. I am still on good terms with him. And he is in the Defense Fleet. What would he have against me?"

"There could be many reasons," said Thrawn. "But the most likely possibility is that he is being coerced by the actual blackmailer."

Formbi stared at the screen thoughtfully.

"The only way to find out is to catch him in the act and then confront him," said Thrawn.

"Are you serious?" said Formbi. "How am I going to do that?"

"You said he was in the Defense Fleet," said Thrawn. "My brother is also currently traveling with the Defense Fleet."

"Do you keep tabs on your brother or something?" said Formbi.

"Yes," said Thrawn with a shrug.

"I am sure he would love to know that," said Formbi.

"He would get over it," said Thrawn.

Formbi laughed. "You are an unusual family, you know that? But I still don't understand what you are saying here."

"You said that the holos are sent when you get in disagreements with my family," said Thrawn. "So, I am advising you to go talk to Thrass and then keep an eye on the blackmailer's actions."

"You realize the last time I spoke to your brother he threatened to throw me over my own diningroom table?" said Formbi with distaste.

"Excellent," said Thrawn.

"You are seriously telling me to get into a dispute with your brother to see if the blackmailer sends another holo?" said Formbi. "I would really rather not. And for all I know you are setting me up."

"And what would I have to gain from that?" said Thrawn.

"At the very least, the satisfaction of your little brother beating me up," said Formbi.

"You are afraid of Thrass?" asked Thrawn.

"Of course not!" Formbi said a bit too quickly.

Thrawn chuckled. "Whoever is orchestrating this, has done well to set the two strongest players against one another."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" said Thrawn.

"Do you remember what my mother-in-law used to say when she was an Aristocra?" asked Thrawn.

Formbi looked at him quizzically. "Probably something profound about education repairing the economy or something like that."

"Everyone in my house must weather the same storm," said Thrawn.

Formbi started at Thrawn vacantly.

"In this case, the Chiss Ascendency is the house and our enemies are the storm," said Thrawn. "In the end, it is in our best interest to be allies against our shared enemy."

Formbi rolled his eyes. "I will make sure to tell that to your brother before he punches me in the face."

"Perhaps if you were to tone down your jealousy a little more, then he would listen," said Thrawn.

Formbi scoffed. "Me? Jealous of Mitth'ras'safis? Just because everyone likes him when he does literally nothing. Everyone says he is so hard-working when he is off in his ship going who knows where most of the time. Meanwhile, if I dare to even take a long weekend, there will already be rumors of how I hosted some mass orgy at my house."

Thrawn looked at him with amusement.

"And everyone making fun of me for marrying a younger woman, but his betrothed is also much younger than him. But of course, they are apparently a match made in heaven, while they say Avela could only want to marry me for my money!" said Formbi furiously.

Thrawn opened his mouth to speak.

"And everyone says that Mitth'ras'safis is so fashionable, when he practically wears a variation of the same thing everyday," said Formbi. "At least I put some thought into my manner of dress. I would never wear beige trousers before the Mid-Year Feast. I would rather be caught dead. But he already wore beige last month! Twice! And nobody said anything!"

Thrawn chuckled.

"What?" said Formbi.

"As I said, Aristocra," said Thrawn.

Formbi exhaled with irritation. "If I find out that this is a setup, you better believe I will come after you."

"Of course," said Thrawn, his eyes still flickering with amusement.

"Or better yet," said Formbi. "I could ruin any chance of your son having any career in academia. It would be difficult, but sabotaging even the most brilliant research is not impossible."

Thrawn's eyes went cold. "I beg your pardon, Aristocra?"

"You heard me," said Formbi. "But you shouldn't be worried if you were telling me the truth."

"Let me just clarify. Just _who_ were you just referring to?" said Thrawn, a silent fury in his voice.

Formbi laughed darkly.

"Your son. Your one and only chi-" Thrawn's hands were around Formbi's neck before he realized what happened.

Had Thrawn leaped over the desk? The Grand Admiral's hands tightened around the Aristocra's windpipe.

"My son," Thrawn said, still in a calm yet furious tone. "Stays out of this."

Formbi reached for Thrawn's hands, but they were clenched in an unbreakable grip.

"If I have made a mistake with the identity of your blackmailer, then I will answer for my actions," said Thrawn. "But if you so much as breathe in my child's direction, you will have more problems than Thrass throwing you across a table. Do you understand?"

Formbi nodded as much as he could in the tight grip.

"Good," said Thrawn releasing his hold on the Aristocra.

Formbi gasped for breath. His chair had fallen over. He picked it up and dried his watering eyes with the back of his hand. His legs were shaking and he willed them to stop to no avail.

"It's nothing personal Aristocra," said Thrawn with a shrug. "I am sure you would feel the same if I made a similar threat to your betrothed, who happens to be around the same age as my son if I am thinking of the correct person."

Formbi narrowed his eyes. "But you're not making such a threat."

"No," said Thrawn.

"Fine," said Formbi.

"So, can I take it that we have reached an understanding?" said Thrawn.

"Yes," said Formbi. "If I can confirm the identity of the blackmailer, you will be hearing from me again."

"Very well," said Thrawn. "You are free to go. It was a pleasure to see you, Aristocra."

"Likewise, Mitth'raw'nuruodo," said Formbi, still winded.

* * *

A sense of dread filled Formbi's chest as he maneuvered his ship back towards Chiss space. Even if everything went to according to plan, that still involved him having to go rile up Thrass and then trigger the possible release of another embarrassing holo. But if there was more going on here than just a personal dispute between two of the ruling families, it would be wise to pursue the matter. Perhaps now was Formbi's chance not to just be a hero for his beloved Avela, but also for the entire Chiss Ascendancy.


End file.
